Once In A Life Time
by Angel of Halo
Summary: His planet his back, her past is revieled. Now what? The scouts meet the dbz gang, and there's more then trouble bruing.
1. Prolog

Hi minna-san. Yes it's another new story but I felt like writing one. Here are the ages for all the scouts, by the way there's some new ones. Oh and I don't own sm. Ja ne.  
  
Inners: 17  
  
Setsuna: old as time but looks 26  
  
Hotaru: 17  
  
Haruka: 24  
  
Michiru: 23  
  
Darien: 24  
  
Rini: 11  
  
Asteroid Scouts: 12  
  
Leah: 17  
  
Trunks: 19  
  
Pan: 14  
  
Bra: 14  
  
Videl: 23  
  
Goten: 16  
  
Gohan: 25  
  
Goku: 44  
  
Chichi: 44  
  
Vegita: 47  
  
Piccolo: 45  
  
Bulma: 46  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to go." Serena whined.  
  
Hotaru pulled her blonde friend down the street towards Raye's temple. Setsuna said it was of the utmost importance. So Serena, Lita, and Hotaru had had to stop their shopping trip to find out. Mina and Amy had met them on the way, about a block from the shrine.  
  
"If it's a new enemy, then we have to go." Amy said, causing Mina and Serena to both groan.  
  
Lita sighed, "I don't want to fight again. But if a new enemy is here, then we'll have to."  
  
"Hai Usako." Hotaru said still pulling the moon-hime along.  
  
Five cats sat on the miko's steps. Three the girls recognized, Luna, Artimis, and Diana. "Diana?" Mina asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in the future with Rini?"  
  
"Ya, but if I'm here, she is too." A voice said from the steps.  
  
"Rini!" Hotaru cried, running up and hugging her friend.  
  
"Hi Taru-chan." Rini said. "I want you to meet some friends of mine." She turned and four girls stepped. "This is Juni, Vesta, Palla, and Vala." The girls' sweat dropped.  
  
"Aren't you guys the…" Lita started to say.  
  
"Formally know as the Amazon Quartet, now the Asteroid Senshi." Vesta said bowing.  
  
"We were sent to protect our leader." Vala told them. "And to help you."  
  
"Let's continue this inside." Haruka said she stood at the door to the shrine. The girls all nodded and headed up the steps. Hotaru glanced back at her friends, all of them looked glum.  
  
Inside Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, another woman and all the cats now sat. "Who's she?" Serena asked looking at the woman.  
  
"This is my younger sister, Sailor Vortex." Pluto informed them. "She is the fifth Outer scout, and last under Saturn's rule."  
  
Lita blinked, "Saturn's rule?"  
  
"Hai." Vortex said. "There is something Pluto has not told you about your pasts." She sighed. "First my name is Leah, I am also from Pluto and guard the Gates of Dimensions. I have been sent though, because you shall need my help."  
  
"I new planet has appeared at the outer end of our galaxy. Scientists have named it Vegjitti." Pluto continued. "It's really not supposed to be in our galaxy, it's supposed to be in one far from here. A race called Sayjin's inhabits the planet; they are one of the most powerful races in the universe."  
  
"Not to long ago, the planet was thought destroyed by an evil force called Frieza." Leah went on to explain about the happenings of the dbz gang. By the time she was done, Mina, Serena, and Hotaru's jaws were all agape.  
  
"Wow." Raye said, she had been positioned by the door the whole time listening. "But what does it have to do with us?"  
  
"Everything." Setsuna said. "Since the race is still alive, we're gonna have to be careful. I'm not sure what's gonna happen with them here."  
  
"So these Sayjins might attack?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hai, especially if they find out Hotaru is here." Leah said.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Hotaru looked from one sister to another.  
  
"Because during the silver millennium you were betrothed to their prince."  
  
"Nani?" All the inners cried.  
  
"Betrothed? Now why don't I remember that?"  
  
"Because if Queen Serenity had let you remember that, she'd have had to let you remember you're whole past. She didn't think you could handle it yet." Haruka finally spoke up.  
  
"The truth is, you're really Serena's twin sister, and Serenity's daughter. When you were eleven you were sent to rule your father's home, Saturn. You see, King Stefan of Saturn fell in love with Serenity and married her without the anyone's approval."  
  
"And the Planetary Council broke them up a year after you two were born. Hotaru's real name is Selene." Michiru told them. "And we, the Outers, were her court."  
  
"Serena, Selene, and the Inners were all the best of friends." Setsuna sighed, "I am sorry we never told you. But I want you to know that we cannot let the Sayjins know either of them were here. Serena because the king had wanted her, and Selene because the prince was to marry her."  
  
"But I thought the prince was on that other planet and didn't know his people were still alive?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hai, but he'll find out." 


	2. Just in Time

Chapter 1: Just in Time  
  
  
  
Mina visibly shuttered at the though of a whole other race of aliens coming to their home. "I'm scared. What these things look like?" She had invited a few of her friends to spend the night at her home that night. Setsuna's speech on the planet filled with "monkey people" hadn't help any of the girl's minds to function right, well.. Not without panicking.  
  
"Hm. I don't know." Amy said. She'd been trying to solve that very question all day long. "Different."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "Well duh. I bet their ugly green things."  
  
"With a hundred eyes." Mina added in.  
  
"And ten arms." Raye grinned, "And razor sharp teeth." The four girls laughed at their imaginary outline of the "alien race". They thought it was the funniest thing in the world; to have a whole other planet full of strange creatures at the end of their universe. Though they were a bit frightened.  
  
Outside on the balcony two girls sat staring up into the night sky. A pair of blue eyes looked wistfully up at the moon, the other, violet eyes, watched a star fall over the horizon. The two girls remained silent. Though their minds were exactly on the same thing: a card laid out in front of the, the Tower. The tarot card of change.  
  
"Ser! Taru!" Mina came running out, "There you are." She giggled softly. "I was beginning to worry you'd both died on us."  
  
"Either that or the aliens snatched them away." Lita added from the door. "It's cold out here. Come inside and we'll eat some chocolate and popcorn." She winked at the golden haired princess who had yet to acknowledge her.  
  
"Hm. Alright." Serena stood slowly, straightening out her pink pj shirt as she did. "Coming. sis?" She raised a brow as Hotaru stood too.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Mina grinned, "This is going to be weird. He Taru, I mean Len, can I do your hair to look like Ser's?"  
  
"Oh that'd be kawaii!" Lita grinned. "Though I'm not sure I'll ever get used to the fact you two are twins." (An: Oooook, Taru's hair is the same length as Ser's. Pretend with me people!)  
  
Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes heavenwards, "I hope we have time too. If this prince comes here looking for me, I don't know what'll happen." They all nodded as a moment of silence passed between the four of them.  
  
A call from the living room brought the girl's attention back to the present. "Come on, Raye and Amy are waiting for food too!" Mina pulled Hotaru and Serena in after her. "And we can do Len's hair!"  
  
"I like Taru better then Len." Hotaru muttered though the blonde's attention wasn't on what she was saying, it was on the roses that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. They filled the living room; fragrances and colors of all sorts. White, red, pink, and violet roses..  
  
"Oh wow." Lita murmured.  
  
"Um. where are Raye and Amy?" Mina asked. They looked around the room, but there was no sight of the two senshi. Lita and Hotaru ran around the house while Ser and Mina went outside to search; but the girls were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Shit." Lita cursed. "Where are they?"  
  
"I'll call Ruka-papa." Hotaru volunteered.  
  
"K. I'll go look for clues around the roses." Mina said and dragged Lita with her. Serena followed them reluctantly, not sure what to do herself.  
  
"Hello?" Setsuna's voice was soft as ever as she answered after the fourth ring.  
  
"Hi." Hotaru said. "Have you seen Raye or Amy?"  
  
"No why?" Suna's voice became concerned.  
  
"Mina, Lita, Ser, and I were out on the balcony and when we came back in they were gone and a bunch of roses lined the room from floor to ceiling."  
  
"That's odd." Suna commented. "And it sound's like the work of someone I know. Taru, I want the four of you to get over here now. Don't pack or touch anything. Just run over here. No bus, no car, no anything else. Run!"  
  
"Hai." Hotaru dropped the phone to the floor and ran into the living room. "Minna!" She cried when she saw the three rummaging through the flowers. "Don't touch anything." Mina, Lita, and Ser backed away from the flowers and towards her.  
  
"Why not?" Li asked.  
  
"Suna said not to. She said don't touch, don't get, don't do anything but run. As fast as we can to them. No bus no nothing. We need to move, Now!" They all nodded and ran to the 1rst flood and out the door.  
  
And just in time too.. 


End file.
